


bedside manner

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [39]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa doesn't recover so easily from the poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedside manner

Vanessa Marianna hasn't woken for three weeks before she's placed in Claire's care. The poison has already worked itself out of her system, had days ago, and now it was just a matter of luck if she wakes. 

It's odd to be saving people for the other side, and she'd have to be far less observant to miss the constant guards and sudden flow of charity to the hospital. She wonders, tucking in the pale woman, how much she knows. She wonders if Matt, no if _Daredevil_ , would have had a talk with her. 

She doesn't intend to get attached. She never does. 

But breaks find her reading to the unconscious woman, far too many pages gone. Claire hasn't had a long-term patient since her mother, since- 

A year passes, and the guards disappear. A year passes, and Claire forgets she isn't supposed to care. 

Three years, seven months- or the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy, all of Audre Lorde's writings, an eclectic mix of poets and a handful of classic novels- later, Vanessa wakes up.

Claire grinned, calling her emergency contact and the doctor to check her charts. 

Vanessa had grabbed her hand at some point, curiosity in her eyes. “You sound so familiar, have we met?” 

Claire's cheeks burned, and she shook her head. “I've been taking care of you.” 

“Indeed,” Vanessa said, inspecting her hands. “You must allow me to at least buy you dinner.”

Claire chuckled, “Let's work on getting you out of here first.”


End file.
